Ein letztes Mal
by DarkTristania
Summary: [WARNUNG: Spoiler zum 3. Film!] Die Drachenkrankheit und der Verlust des Arkensteins scheinen Thorins Verstand unwiderruflich gefangen zu halten. Doch das Schicksal will es anders und als bereits niemand mehr daran glaubt, erhebt sich der König aus der Asche. Eine meiner Lieblingsszenen aus "Die Schlacht der Fünf Heere" aus einer etwas anderen Sicht. (Hauptcharaktere: Thorin, Fíli)


Ein letztes Mal

 _2941 Jahr des Dritten Zeitalters_

 _Erebor, Zwergenfestung_

 _Winter_

Dumpf toste der Lärm der Schlacht über die Ebene, wurde geformt aus klirrendem Metall, berstendem Holz, Schreien der Verwundeten und Sterbenden und dem donnernden Dröhnen der Signalhörner, die verzweifelt nach Verstärkung riefen. Nicht einmal meterdicker Fels konnte diese Sinfonie des Todes davon abhalten bis in die Vorhalle des Erebor zu dringen, wo sich zwölf einsame Gestalten versammelt hatten und stumm der Geschehnisse harrten. Mehr als eine halbe Stunde war verstrichen seit das letzte Wort zwischen ihnen gefallen war und bis jetzt hatte es keiner gewagt, die Stille zu durchbrechen.

Ihre Augen hatten noch voller Hoffnung auf Dwalin geruht, als dieser von der Unterredung mit Thorin zurückgekehrt war, doch kein Ton war über seine Lippen gekommen. Er hatte nur den Kopf ein wenig gesenkt und ihn dann leicht aber unmissverständlich geschüttelt. Seine Bemühungen waren gescheitert; Thorin würde sich weiterhin verschanzen, würde nicht zulassen, dass sie den Berg verließen und Dáin und den Kriegern aus den Eisenbergen zur Hilfe eilten. Diese einfache Geste hatte etwas so bedrückend Endgültiges, das niemand es wagte zu widersprechen und selbst Balin sich abgewandt hatte. Der alternde Zwerg machte keinen Hehl aus seiner Enttäuschung gegenüber Thorin und der Schmerz darüber, dass diesem nun das gleiche Schicksal wiederfuhr wie seinem Großvater, grub sich zusehends in die faltigen Gesichtszüge.

Er war verrückt geworden. Krank alleine durch den Anblick der unermesslichen Schätze, unheilbar gefangen in seiner Gier nach dem Arkenstein, der sich dank Bilbos Verrat in den Händen der vermeintlichen Widersacher befand. Doch waren sie dies tatsächlich noch? Gegner? Feinde? Waren nicht sie es, die nun dort draußen ihr Leben ließen, den Erebor verteidigten und dafür sorgten, dass die Orks die Bergfestung nicht schon überrannt hatten, während sie selbst hier hinter diesen Mauern saßen und sich verschanzten?

Fílis blaue Augen blickten ins Leere, während die Erkenntnis ein ums andere Mal durch seine Gedanken raste und ihm keine Ruhe ließ. Er saß ein wenig oberhalb auf einer halb geborstenen Treppenstufe, unweit von Ori, der bei jedem lauter werdenden Geräusch zusammenzuckte und scheinbar nur noch von der Hand Doris an Ort und Stelle gehalten wurde, die unentwegt und tröstlich zugleich auf seiner Schulter ruhte. Anfangs hatte ihn diese Regung selbst noch aufgeschreckt, doch inzwischen schenkte er dem jungen Zwerg kaum noch Beachtung. Zu tief hatte ihn das Verhalten seines sonst so starken, besonnen Onkels getroffen, zu sehr hatte es seinen Glauben in Thorin Eichenschild erschüttert.

Noch immer konnte er den harten, unerbittlichen Griff um seinen Oberarm spüren, die kräftigen Finger, die sich durch Stoff und Leder in seine Muskeln gegraben hatten und ihn dazu zwingen wollten, einen der Kameraden über die improvisierte Barriere zu werfen. Für einen Moment hatte Fíli sich mitzerren lassen, hatte nicht glauben können, das Thorin seine harschen Worte gegenüber Bilbo mit solch drastischen Taten unterstreichen wollte, ehe er es geschafft hatte sich loszureißen. Beinahe wäre er selbst gegen die Brüstung gestolpert, hätte Balin, der hinter ihm stand, ihn nicht rechtzeitig abgefangen. Er hatte es in seiner Fassungslosigkeit kaum bemerkt, ebenso wenig als Bofur den Hobbit in einem günstigen Moment an der Schulter gepackt und außer Reichweite des Königs gebracht hatte. Erst als dessen hellbraune Haarschopf über den Rand der Mauer verschwand registrierte er seine Umgebung erneut, erblickte den Raben, der auf einmal wie aus dem Nichts auftauchte, vernahm die verhängnisvollen Worte, die sein Onkel auf Bards Frage hin erwiderte: „Ich will Krieg."

Seit diesem Augenblick hatten sich die Ereignisse überschlagen. Die letzten Bilder, die er bewusst wahrgenommen hatte, bestanden in dem aufmarschierenden Heer der Eisenbergzwerge, gefolgt von der kurzen, aber deutlichen Ansprache Dáin Eisenfußes an die Elben, die wie eine unsichtbare Drohung zwischen den beiden Fronten hing. Die halb erhobenen Hand Thranduils, der den Befehl zum Gegenangriff geben wollte, ehe urplötzlich die Erde bebte und der Boden aufriss. Erdfontänen spritzten in die Höhe und die Zwergenkrieger waren nach einigen gebellten Befehlen Dáins, die Fíli auf Grund der Entfernung nicht verstehen konnte, abgedreht. Er selbst war drauf und dran gewesen das Seil zu packen und Bilbo zu folgen, als ihn der König erneut zurückgehalten und unmissverständlich scharf den Rückzug in das Innere des Berges befohlen hatte.

Sie alle hatten gehorcht, zuerst zaudernd, dann zügiger. Er selbst war zusammen mit Kíli einer der Letzten gewesen und er hatte deutlich den Ausdruck in den Augen seines jüngeren Bruders gesehen, eine Mischung aus Unverständnis und Widerwillen. Fíli hatte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt, sachte den Kopf geschüttelt und den dunkelhaarigen Bogenschützen die wackelige, aus Bruchsteinen konstruierte Treppe hinunter geleitet, ehe dieser auf waghalsige Gedanken kommen konnte. In diesem Moment kam er sich nicht besser vor als der wahnbeseelte Zwergenkönig, der mit wehendem Mantel vor ihnen her gestürmt war und letztendlich im Durchgang zum Thronsaal verschwand.

* * *

Seitdem warteten sie. Lauschten. Mutmaßten im Stillen darüber, was dort draußen geschah. Die Geräusche verrieten ihnen einen Teil, aber nicht alles. Manchmal kamen sie näher, manchmal entfernten sie sich. Niemand wusste einzuschätzen wie der Kampf dort draußen verlief, wie sich die Verbündeten schlugen und wie weit die Linien der Feinde bereits vorgerückt waren. Es gab keine Öffnungen, keine Fenster, die ihnen einen Blick nach draußen schenkten und eine Rückkehr auf den Wehrgang wagten sie gleichfalls nicht. Irgendwann hatte der Erste damit begonnen, die schweren Rüstungsteile abzulegen und nach und nach waren die übrigen Kameraden dem Beispiel gefolgt.

Inzwischen lagen die prunkvoll gehämmerten Brustpanzer, fein geflochtenen Lamellarpanzer und metallverstärkten Arm- und Beinschienen in den düsteren Ecken der Vorhalle. Auch Fíli hatte sich der drückenden Schulterpanzerung und des Harnisches entledigt; nur das feingeflochtene Kettenhemd wollte er nicht ablegen. Der Teil von ihm, der sein ganzes Leben lang auf den Kampf vorbereitet worden war, blieb wachsam. Außerdem – hätte er dieses Rüstwerk ebenfalls noch abgelegt, wäre es ihm wie eine vorzeitige Kapitulation vorgekommen. Vor dem Krieg vor dem Tor des Berges und vor dem sturen Entschluss seines Onkels, an dem dieser so hartnäckig festhielt.

Schritte ertönten und ließen sie alle für einen Moment aufblicken, doch es war nur Kíli, der es nicht länger aushielt weiterhin stumm auf seinem Platz zu sitzen und stattdessen eine rastlose Wanderung von einem Ende der Halle zum anderen begann. Die Sohlennägel seiner Stiefel klirrten auf dem Steinfußboden; das Geräusch wurde von den Wänden aufgenommen und verstärkt zurückgeworfen, so dass es in der Stille umso deutlich wiederhallte. Fíli hätte ihm gerne gesagt er solle sich setzen und abwarten, doch er konnte es dem Jüngeren nicht verdenken. Für einen Moment dachte er sogar daran, sich der Wanderung anzuschließen, doch das würde die Anspannung im Raum schwer vertragen. Trotz der Bedrückung durften sie jetzt nicht den Kopf verlieren, sonst forderten sie das Unheil schlimmstenfalls erst recht heraus.

Sein Blick wanderte zurück, fiel auf seine ineinander verschränkten Finger und den schweren, silbernen Siegelring, den er am Ringfinger der rechten Hand trug. Das Zeichen der Linie Durins, der Beweis für seine Abstammung. Wie von alleine strich er mit den Fingerspitzen der Linken über die fein gravierten Vertiefungen, fuhr die Linien nach und dachte daran, was er wohl an Thorins Stelle tun würde. Wahrscheinlich hätte er die Zwerge längst in die Schlacht geführt, sich Seite an Seite mit Dáin und dessen Männern gegen den Feind geworfen. Vielleicht wären sie inzwischen alle tot. Gerne hätte er geglaubt, das vorrangige Motiv seines Onkels bestand darin, das Leben der Anwesenden zu schonen, doch er hatte die Abgründe gesehen, die hinter seinem kalten, stahlblauen Blick lauerten. Und erneut kroch die Schuld ihn ihm empor. Hätte er Thorin retten können, wenn er nicht bei Kíli in Esgaroth geblieben wäre, sondern sich wie geplant der Expedition angeschlossen hätte?

In die wütenden, energischen Schritte seines Bruders mischte sich nun ein zweiter Klang, den der blonde Zwerg zuerst für ein verändertes Echo hielt, ehe er den Schatten am Ende der Vorhalle bemerkte. In diesem Moment schickte die Sonne ein paar verirrte Strahlen durch die Öffnung oberhalb der Eingangsbarrikade und ließ die Gestalt lediglich zu einem Umriss werden, der jedoch zweifellos zu Thorin gehörte. Der verlorene König. Sein Onkel.

* * *

Auch die anderen Zwerge waren nun aufmerksam geworden. Köpfe hoben sich, Blicke richteten sich auf den Neuankömmling. Niemand rührte sich, ein paar schienen sogar die Luft anzuhalten. Thorin durchmaß die Halle langsam und mit bedachten Schritten und Fíli fiel sofort auf, dass sich seine Haltung verändert hatte. Er hatte sich sowohl der Rüstung als auch der Prunkrobe entledigt und es fehlte die gezackte Silhouette der Rabenkrone, die sein Haupt seit der Entdeckung in der Schatzkammer zierte. Er wirkte irgendwie... kleiner. Realer. Nicht mehr wie der Herrscher Thorin II., Sohn des Thráin, Sohn des Thrór, sondern wie Thorin Eichenschild. Einzig das Schwert, das in seiner Rechten lag, störte diesen friedlichen Anblick ein wenig.

Kíli drehte sich nun um, entdeckte den Herrscher und wagte es als erster, die Stille zu durchbrechen.

„Ich werde mich nicht verstecken, während andere für uns in die Schlacht ziehen!", schmetterte er Thorin entgegen.

Seine Stimme war rau vor Wut und Enttäuschung und er machte ein paar Schritte auf den König zu, während sich seine Hände in hilflosem Zorn ballten. Doch statt ihn rüde zurechtzuweisen wie er es schon mit Balin und Dwalin getan hatte, neigte dieser das Haupt ein wenig und – Fíli glaubte zuerst, sich über die Entfernung hinweg zu täuschen – _lächelte_. Sehr leicht nur, aber unverkennbar. Der dunkelhaarige Bogenschütze stand nun nur noch ein paar Schritte entfernt, sah dieses Spiel der Mimik gleichfalls und schien ebenso irritiert zu sein wie sein Bruder.

„Dafür bin ich nicht gemacht", fügte er nun etwas leiser an, hob den Kopf und sah Thorin direkt an.

Zu seiner großen Überraschung erwiderte der König den Blick fest und mit einer Wärme, die er seit seiner Ankunft im Berg nicht mehr gezeigt hatte. Ein fast friedlicher Ausdruck lag in den strahlend blauen Augen, die nun um einiges klarer wirkten als noch vor wenigen Stunden.

„Wahrhaftig nicht", erwiderte Thorin leise.

Er tat einen weiteren Schritt auf Kíli zu, streckte den Arm aus und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Es war eine Geste voller Vertrauen und Zuneigung, die den aufgebrachten Zwerg völlig aus dem Tritt brachte. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt seinen sorgsam zurecht gelegten Worten Taten folgen zu lassen und notfalls gegen den Befehl seines Onkels zu handeln, doch dieses Vorhaben wurde nun mit ein paar wenigen Worten und einer Geste beiseite gefegt. Denn jener, der vor ihm stand, war kein halbwahnsinniger Despot. Es war der Thorin, der ihm und seinem Bruder zeitlebens Geschichten über die Heimat erzählt hatte und in dessen Worten stets der Schwur mitschwang, diese Heimat zurück zu erlangen. Der Anführer, der diese kleine Schar hier geeint hatte, um sein Versprechen zu erfüllen. Der König, der das Wohl anderer stets über seines stellte. Kílis Widerstand bröckelte in Sekundenschnelle und entgegen seiner Absicht spürte er, wie seine Unterlippe zu beben begann.

„Wir sind Söhne Durins. Und Durins Volk fürchtet sich nicht vor einem Kampf."

In einer ungewohnt fürsorglichen Geste wanderten Thorins Finger höher, legten sich sacht auf Kílis dunkles Haar und zogen ihn ein wenig näher. Für einen kurzen Moment berührte seine Stirn die des Neffen und endlich war der jünger Zwerg in der Lage das Lächeln zu erwidern, auch wenn ihm dabei die mühsam zurückgehaltenen Tränen in den Augen standen. Nicht länger geboren aus Wut, sondern aus Erleichterung. Dann ließ Thorin ihn los und trat ebenso ruhig und bestimmt vor, bis er sich in der Mitte des Halbkreises befand, den die Gefährten bildeten.

„Ich habe viel von euch verlangt und ich weiß, dass ich nicht das Recht habe dies zu fragen. Dennoch – werdet ihr mir folgen? Ein letztes Mal?"

* * *

Wenige Herzschläge lang herrschte Stille; dann war es ausgerechnet Ori, der sich als erster erhob. Doris Hand spannte sich sichtbar um seine schmale Schulter, doch er streifte sie einfach ab, während sich auf seinen blassen Zügen Entschlossenheit zeigte. Weitere Zwerge folgten – Glóin, Bifur, Bofur, dann Dori, Nori, Bombur und Óin. Zu guter Letzt erhoben sich Balin, Dwalin und Fíli. Der Blick des Kronprinzen ruhte auf seinem Onkel, ehe er weiterschweifte und seinen Bruder erfasste, der sich nun langsam zu der kleinen Gemeinschaft umdrehte. Er kannte ihn lange genug um zu erkennen, wie nah Kíli diese kurze Begegnung gegangen war – seine Augen glänzten in dem schwachen Licht ein wenig mehr als gewöhnlich und er straffte kaum merklich die Schultern, so als finge er sich erst jetzt tatsächlich wieder. Um seine Mundwinkel spielte jedoch ein Lächeln und veranlasste auch Fíli dazu, wieder einen Hauch Zuversicht zu schöpfen.

Thorin sah die versammelte Schar an, jeden einzelnen von ihnen. Die Stimmung, die sich innerhalb der letzten Minute in der weitläufigen Halle unter den Anwesenden ausgebreitet hatte, konnte man schlicht als erhaben bezeichnen. Jedem schien klar zu werden, dass etwas geschehen war, etwas, das keiner benennen konnte, dass das Blatt jedoch entscheidend wendete. Als der Blick des Königs den des älteren Neffen traf nickte er diesem zu und Fíli erwiderte die Geste einen Atemzug später kaum merklich. Es war wie ein Versprechen, dass sie sich über die Entfernung hinweg gaben. Er war und blieb Thorins Erbe und er würde ihm folgen, zweifellos. Hinaus in die Schlacht - und in den Tod, wenn es sein musste.

„Dwalin, Glóin, wir müssen die Blockade zerstören, so schnell wie möglich. Lasst euch etwas einfallen. Alle anderen bewaffnen sich."

Thorins Tonfall wurde befehlender, während es hinter seiner Stirn arbeitete. Er legte Óin, der sich eben nach dem schweren, aus Kettengliedern und gehämmerten Eisenplatten bestehenden Brustpanzer bückte, eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Haltet euch mit den Rüstungen zurück. Dort draußen müsst ihr vor allem schnell sein."

Er nickte dem alternden Heiler zu und wandte sich um, ging ein paar Schritte die Treppe hinauf und blieb stehen, als er mit Fíli auf gleicher Höhe war.

„Fíli", sprach er ihn an, die Stimme senkend so dass nur dieser ihn verstehen konnte.

Der Kronprinz blieb stehen, zögernd, abwartend. Thorin sah ihn nicht an sondern blickte weiterhin geradeaus, ehe er weitersprach.

„Ich weiß, dass du enttäuscht bist. Und ich sehe jetzt, dass es nicht richtig war – eines Erben Durins nicht würdig."

Fíli warf einen schnellen Blick in die Runde, vergewisserte sich das niemand zuhörte und antwortete dann ebenso leise: „Bilbos Verrat ist schrecklich und ich verstehe, warum du so reagiert hast. Aber sein Tod hätte nichts geändert."

„Mag sein, aber das ist es nicht. Ich hätte dir gegenüber die Beherrschung nicht verlieren dürfen, nicht so."

Nun endlich drehte er den Kopf ein wenig. Blaue Augen trafen auf selbige und hielten den Blick fest.

„Du sollst wissen, dass mich das, was ihr beiden bisher geleistet habt, sehr stolz macht. Ich kann mir keinen besseren Erben vorstellen, Fíli."

Der Jüngere musste schlucken – selten hatte Thorin in solch einer Offenheit mit ihm gesprochen.

„Ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen", gab er mit rauer Stimme zurück und erneut spielte ein kleines Lächeln um Thorins schmale Lippen.

„Das weiß ich."

Ähnlich wie kurz zuvor bei Kíli legte er seinem älteren Neffen die Hand auf die Schulter und flüsterte: „Menu denapdul*. Mehr, als ich es je sein werde."

Fíli senkte nun den Kopf zum Zeichen der Ehrerbietung und erwiderte einfach nur: „Thanu men**."

Es bedurfte keiner weiteren Worte, um den Respekt gegenüber seinem Onkel zu verdeutlichen. Thorins Finger drückten seine Schulter kurz, ehe er ihn losließ.

„Ich möchte dich und Kíli an meiner Seite wissen. Und tu mir einen Gefallen – pass auf deinen Bruder auf."

Fíli nickte und folgte dem Herrscher des Einsamen Berges hinab an den Fuß der Treppe, wo sie von dem dunkelhaarigen Bogenschützen in Empfang genommen wurden.

Dwalins Bassstimme dröhnte in diesem Moment durch die Halle: „Aufstellung beziehen! Sobald das Signal ertönt, brechen wir durch!"

* * *

Fílis Blick huschte empor zur Decke, die gänzlich im Schatten verborgen lag und machte auf halber Höhe einen matten, goldenen Schimmer aus. Es handelte sich um die massive Glocke, die bis vor wenigen Minuten noch am Rande des Mittelganges geruht hatte, halb eingesunken in geborstenes Gestein, das unter dem Tonnengewicht des Goldes nachgegeben hatte. Sie hatten bereits bei ihrer Ankunft die halbwegs intakte Seilwinde und das armdicke Tau entdeckt, das an der Aufhängung befestigt war und dass sich als kräftig genug erwies, um das mächtige Gebilde in der Luft zu halten. Ein weiteres Seil schlang sich um eine der Zwergenfiguren und wurde von Dori, Glóin, Bifur und Bofur straff genug gehalten, um das Ungetüm in Schräglage zu versetzen. Sobald sie los ließen würde die Glocke nach vorne schwingen, mit etwas Glück die improvisierte Mauer durchbrechen und ihnen innerhalb von Sekunden den Weg nach draußen öffnen.

Sie durchquerten die Vorhalle mit eiligen Schritten und noch ehe sie das Haupttor erreichten stellte Fíli fest, fast Bombur verschwunden war. Noch während er über den Verbleib des feisten Zwerges nachdachte, erklang auf einmal ein tiefer, dröhnender Ton, der direkt aus dem Inneren der Festung selbst zu kommen schien. Er warf einen fragenden Blick in Thorins Richtung, der seinerseits anerkennend zu Dwalin hinüber schielte.

„Das Signalhorn. Macht euch bereit, es geht gleich los."

Er schenkte Fíli ein grimmiges, entschlossenes Lächeln und endlich konnte dieser es erwidern, während über ihnen ein lauter werdendes Rauschen verkündete, dass die Zwerge in ihrem Rücken das Seil losgelassen hatten und sich beeilten, zu den Kameraden aufzuschließen.

Einen Herzschlag später erfolgte der donnernde Aufprall und die Mauer zerbarst in einem Inferno aus Trümmerstücken, das sich wie todbringender Hagel über die Ebene vor dem Tor ergoss. Der eben geführte Angriff der Orks gegen die Zwergentruppen der Eisenberge geriet ins Stocken, während sie versuchten den Geschossen auszuweichen; nicht wenige zogen sich ein beachtliches Stück zurück während sie zu erkennen versuchten, was auf einmal geschehen war. Dáins raues Gelächter durchdrang den Kampflärm.

„Eichenschild! Das ist Thorin Eichenschild!", rief er seinen Männern zu und in seiner Stimme schwang Begeisterung. „Los, haltet die Stellung!"

Steinstaub wirbelte noch in der Luft, als der Truppe aus dreizehn Zwergen hinaus stürmte, an ihrer Spitze die Erben Durins. In Thorins hellen Augen brannte das Feuer der Entschlossenheit, während er im vollen Lauf das Schwert emporriss und einen Ruf verlauten ließ, der sich an alle richtete – Feinde, Verbündete und vor allem an die Freunde an seiner Seite.

„DU BEKÂR!"

* * *

*"Du bist ehrenhaft."

** "Mein König."


End file.
